Freaky Friday
by ZacKLP
Summary: (DCAU) Batman and Flash are forced to get to know each other in ways they didn't expect, or want. After an incident causes them to switch bodies, can the two heroes make it through the night and get back to normal without Diana finding out? BMWW
1. Chapter 1

_**DCAU**_

_**Characters belong to DC, I don't own anything. At all. Zip. Nada. Nil. Nothing.**_

_**WARNING: This story may contain traces of Wonderbat. **_

_**While this is technically the 3rd story I've posted here, this is actually the first story I ever came up with, so it's quite a special one for me. This section here will just be me rambling about how this whole thing came about and some cheesy speech at the end, so feel free to skip it and jump straight into the story. I don't mind. Well, maybe a little. Just kidding. Anyway, this whole thing started way back in December 2018, talk about slow right? I had just started getting into Wonderbat fanfics, spending hours and hours every night reading stories from all these incredible writers. It was amazing, like having episodes of Justice League play out in my head and it brought so much nostalgia, I felt like a kid again. One night, it was almost 2am and for whatever reason, I just started to write. I lost track of time stopping just before 5am, it was honestly a surreal experience for me, I had never done anything like it before and the ideas and words seemed to just flow out. **_

_**I only ended up writing about 2500ish words, but that night set me down a path I never thought I'd end up taking. That was the last time I would have a proper sit down to write this fic, as during the following days and months up until now, I would only write on my commutes to and from university. It started off well, writing pretty much everyday and then it soon ended being once or twice a week if that. So hopefully that clears it up as to why it took so damn long for me to write this. The other reason why it's taking so long is EDITING. My goodness I've spent so much time editing this. If I didn't, it really would've been much worse than it is. Granted the bar is already pretty low, if you've read my other stories you'd understand and I apologise for putting you through that. And I'm pretty sure I've spent half that time editing trying to think of other ways to say "said". It's a lot harder than you might think. Anyway, the reason why decided to post the first few chapters is because I hope to hold myself accountable and make sure I finish writing this before the year is over. This isn't going to be a massive story like you might see elsewhere, but if everything goes according to plan it'll probably be around 15,000 words. **_

_**If you've made it this far into my bumbling rant, I thank you very much and you have my deepest sympathies. There are two reasons I why I write fanfiction. The first is that it is my way of saying thank you to all the writers whose works I've read, whose stories have given me countless hours of entertainment and joy. I am indebted to all of them. The second reason is that I hope to maybe inspire someone out there to give writing a try, just like the writers who inspired me to give it a shot. I know the odds of that happening are astronomically low, given the quality of my writing. But I'm hanging onto my delusions of grandeur, that maybe, just maybe, some weirdo like myself might read something of mine and get inspired to give it a go. If I can do this, literally anyone else can. Honestly. Literally ANYONE can do this and I guarantee it'll be better than this literary dumpster fire you're about to read. **_

_**Rant over. Hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**Special shoutout to TheGDPatman, who graciously accepted my very random request to beta the first few chapters for me. Thank you my friend! **_

**CHAPTER 1**

As the cold night air of Gotham whipped his cape furiously, the figure perched upon the edge of the rooftop remained unnaturally still, blending perfectly alongside the stone gargoyles. Apart from the one that still remained crushed from his previous encounter on this vantage point.

A quick glance to his right brought the damaged statue into view, with an ever so slight smirk emerging on the bottom half of his cowl. His mind briefly wandering to a few months prior where he was accompanied by a certain super heroine, who had done the seemingly impossible and managed to capture his heart. He would never admit it out loud, but she had stolen his breath the moment he first laid eyes on her all those years ago and occupied his each and every thought. Her beauty was unparalleled, her warrior spirit unbreakable, and her kindness and compassion unyielding.

Mentally reprimanding himself for losing focus, the Caped Crusader inhaled sharply, the chilled air piercing his lungs as he drew his breath, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. His dinner plans later tonight with a certain Themysciran princess would need to take a backseat for now.

Zatanna had alerted him earlier that evening that there was suspicious activity, possibly of the magical variety brewing in the Iceberg Lounge. Given that it was located in Gotham, all leaguers knew that this territory belonged to only him and wouldn't dare step foot in the city out of fear for their own personal safety. Being on the business end of the Batman's infamous scowl was something to be avoided at all costs. As with all potential leads, naturally a stakeout was in order and unsurprisingly the next hour of waiting was rather uneventful. But patience was something he had in spades. Since there were mystic arts possibly in play, Batman thought it best to do as much external reconnaissance as possible in order to determine the best evacuation route, in case any civilians were still inside when he entered.

His wait would finally come to an end as screams of terror rocketed through the opening doors, with scores of people flooding out of the building. On cue the Dark Knight reached for his grapple and fired it across the street, zipping to the skylight above the club in a matter of seconds. Then like the master of stealth he was, Batman silently and swiftly descended into the main hall to find the source of the panic.

Exiting from a ventilation shaft above a viewing balcony at the rear of the hall, Batman carefully peered over the railing for any sign of trouble. His eyes darting immediately to the cloaked figure on the centre stage, shouting various enchantments. Zatanna's intel was spot on, there was a sorcerer here in Gotham, but not for long. The Caped Crusader sprung into action, soaring towards the sorcerer, throwing a few smoke bombs to use as cover as he glided through the air towards him. A well placed batarang would be enough to stun him and create an opening to take his enemy down. Unfortunately the sorcerer became aggravated by the sudden haze, and instantly cast a spell which evaporated the formerly cloudy room.

"You mortals are utter fools!" the figure bellowed, "You have no taste in entertainment and couldn't see talent even if it was standing right before you!"

As the smoke cleared Batman realised his error in judgement, it was not a sorcerer but a sorceress. Her feminine figure and long curly hair dangling below her hood gave it away. Within moments of turning her attention to the man standing before her, the magician began to materialise an army of deadly animals who appeared out of thin air, itching to tear him apart, limb from limb. Working together as a pack, tigers, bears and wolves began to circle around Batman, surrounding him completely before making their move. The snarling beasts paused momentarily, their eyes shifting to their master, waiting for her command to devour their prey. Following a dismissive hand wave from the disgruntled sorceress, the predators lunged towards the Dark Knight with ravenous intent.

Batman's reflexes kicked in, instinctively somersaulting his way over the deadly clawed swipes and razor sharp jaws. As if it couldn't get any worse, the tables and chairs in the hall began to levitate and were being hurled furiously towards him. The cackling of the sorceress filled the air as the Dark Knight ducked and weaved, narrowly dodging the projectiles and feral attacks.

He hadn't begun to formulate a new plan of attack yet, his main concern now was staying in one piece. After yet another close call, this time with the knife like claws of a tiger missing his chin by mere inches, his communicator began to ring.

"What is it?" Bruce answered sharply with mildly ragged breath, his repeated strenuous movements slowly beginning to take their toll on his body.

"I've been asked to remind you that we have a founder's meeting in thirty minutes," the Martian informed him in his famously stoic voice. "Given your absence in our previous meetings, Superman thought it best that I kindly remind you that your presence is required even though you are a _part-timer_," he said calmly, emphasising that last point.

"I'm busy," Batman bit out in a huff as he leapt forward, just barely escaping the jaws of a very angry grizzly bear.

However this time J'onn was particularly insistent, refusing to back down. "I'm afraid I must insist that you attend, everyone else is already here aboard the watchtower and we won't start without you."

A scowl appeared on the famous Gothamite's face as he barked angrily, "Not now! I'm in the middle of something!"

Hearing his laboured breathing and constant grunting as well as the roaring animals in the background, J'onn could clearly tell that Batman was in some sort of fight. His locator indicated that he was in the Iceberg Lounge, thus it wasn't difficult to deduce that his opponent most likely possessed some sort of magical abilities. It was either that or the entire Gotham City Zoo had decided to go clubbing this evening. Under normal circumstances the Martian wouldn't even think of disturbing the Dark Knight, let alone do what he was about to do. "I am sorry Batman but you leave me no choice," J'onn swallowed hard, his tone unwavering, "I'm sending back up now."

"Don't you dare!" Batman roared viciously.

"You have 20 minutes to finish your business, otherwise you will be teleported back to the watchtower, J'onn out". Punching Bruce's coordinates into the command console, J'onn gave a brief nod to his fellow founding member, "Make it quick," he said firmly.

As the hero disappeared from sight, the Martian Manhunter slowly sat back into his chair, letting out a deep breath he didn't even realise he was holding in. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he resumed observing the monitor screens, knowing that when a certain someone came back, he would be furious with him for sending another hero into his domain. However, that worry was quickly displaced as he reached underneath the console, pulling out what would be his thirty seventh Oreo of the night. Whatever lecture Batman had in store for him didn't matter right now, as the sugary blissful state he was in eased all of his worries. J'onn was quite surprised that Clark would resort to bribing him, normally the Martian abided by his steadfast morals and bribery was out of the question. Nothing could lead him to give into temptation, the exception being these little pieces of heaven.

Firing his grapple and swinging through a whirlwind of airborne furniture, an irate Batman wondered which hero would J'onn send, dodging an unfair amount of magical projectiles in the process. It would have to be one of the original seven, none of the newer leaguers. It probably wouldn't be Clark or Diana, as they were most likely the ones orchestrating this intrusion. Maybe John or Shayera he thought to himself, definitely not Wally. His train of thought grounded to a halt as the answer to his questions appeared alongside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hi ya Bats!"

Batman suppressed the oncoming groan of annoyance that was threatening to burst from his throat. He made a mental note that a hostile takeover of Nabisco was in order, and the first order of business will be to shut down the production processes for oreos. There was only one thing in existence that would be able to convince the Martian to do something like this.

"Get out of here Flash," Bruce growled ferociously, "I don't need your help." The soul piercing glare on his face was the stuff of nightmares, enough to make the bravest of men involuntarily wet themselves.

The moment he finished his sentence he felt himself being instantly carried to another location. Glancing back a few feet to his previous spot, watching as four tables smashed into where he would've been if not for Flash.

"Uh huh, whatever you say big guy, but Supes really wants _everyone_ at the meeting," the speedster said, maintaining a cheerful tone. At least Bruce now had an answer as to who was behind J'onn's betrayal.

"I can handle this by myself. GET. OUT. NOW," the glaring lenses of the cowl moving closer and closer to Flash's face, it was a terrifying sight to say the least.

Unfortunately for the two heroes, they were too engrossed in their conversation and didn't notice that the animalistic roars and sounds of crashing furniture had ceased. In a blink the pair were immediately constricted, finding themselves bound by some magical spell, being dragged towards centre stage. As they arrived at the foot of stage, they were brought up off the ground, hanging inverted as the sorceress walked towards them. Stopping just in front of them, she removed her cloak, revealing her true identity, luscious purple locks falling past her shoulders, gold earrings reflecting the stage lights.

"Circe." Bruce grimly stated, not pleased with who he was staring at.

"Hello Batman, it's lovely to see you again," the greek sorceress said in a sultry tone, leaning down to greet him with an smirk.

"It's too bad you don't have that two bit magician girl with you this time, she may have helped you put up more of a fight," the woman snickered arrogantly.

"Tied up in front of a gorgeous babe, it's just like my dream the other night," Wally sighed in contentment. "Except you weren't there Bats," Flash proclaimed with a grin on his face, "No offence, but you're not my type."

"Quiet!" Bruce snapped, the speedster's mere presence causing his blood to boil. Out of all the heroes J'onn could've sent, why on earth did he have to pick Wally? Surely Zatanna or Dr Fate were more suited to this scenario, heck, even Etrigan would've been better. Setting aside his grievances for the time being, the Dark Knight brought his attention to the woman standing before him. "What do you want this time Circe?" he asked gruffly, in no mood for games.

"What I wanted was to be the main event tonight," she sighed in disappointment. "To put on a show for all my adoring fans. But it seems that the uncultured swine here in Gotham don't appreciate true artistry," the sneer on her face doing little to mask the disappointment in her voice. "They began to boo me before I could even begin the second act!" Circe explained with a huff of exasperation.

Upon learning of the sorceress' unashamedly egotistical reasons, the two superheroes looked at each other briefly and shared a mutual eye roll.

A devious smirk slowly formed on Circe's lips as she tried to get under Batman's skin, choosing her next words carefully. "Speaking of uncultured swine, how is your girlfriend Batman? I trust she is well now, after your _wonderful _ performance."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?! What girlfriend?" Flash asked frantically, completely ignoring their current predicament. "Has someone finally landed the big ol' scary Batman?"

Bruce clenched his jaw with molar crushing force, more out of frustration towards the inevitable sea of questions he would have to navigate from the scarlet speedster. Refusing to let Circe see any emotional reaction, he remained silent, firing daggers with his glare.

"Don't worry Batman you won't need to perform again. As beautiful as it was, once was enough," she assured him, playfully squeezing his cheek. "No, I have something else planned for you and your idiot friend," Circe uttered menacingly. "Something much more _interesting_…" she declared slowly, her lips twisting into an evil grin.

"Hey! I heard that lady!" a large frown now covering Flash's face, her insult not escaping him.

Closing her eyes, the sorceress began another incantation, this time her voice hiding a hint of strain. Whatever spell she had in mind was clearly something very powerful.

A blinding light then flashed between the group, sending the two heroes flying backwards, crashing into the mess of tables and chairs from the fight which raged only a few minutes prior. After being embedded deep within the pile of crushed furniture, the pair started to slowly make their way out. Shoving aside bits of debris with ringing ears and throbbing heads proved to be utterly exhausting. Merely regaining focus and standing up was pure agony.

"What did you do?" snapped a very irritated Bruce Wayne, his head still spinning from whatever spell she had cast.

"See for yourself, _Batman_…" Circe teased, a triumphant smirk appearing on her face.

With his vision gradually becoming less blurred, Bruce glanced to his forearm, expecting to see his black gauntlet. When his eyes finally made their way to his arm, he noticed his signature armour was gone, replaced with red spandex. Casting a look down to this body which was not his own, Bruce immediately realised what she had done.

Rubbing his heavy eyelids, Wally tried his best to get his bearings, "Hey Bats… what's going on?"

"She switched our bodies", Bruce stated with a clear edge to his tone. To say the Dark Knight was pissed off would be a severe understatement.

"She _what_?!"

With panic gripping his heart, Wally stared down at his chest, the lightning logo of the fastest man alive was gone, replaced instead with armour bearing the insignia of the Caped Crusader. He could not believe what he was seeing, "HOLY COW! Wally cried out, "I'm you Bats!"

"I know. I'm in your body and you're in mine," Bruce replied bluntly. His heated glare refusing to break eye contact with the smug sorceress.

Not wanting to let their little exchange drag out any longer, Circe explained her challenge to the two leaguers. "As you both have so cleverly deduced, I have switched your minds between your bodies, Batman's brilliant brain in the Flash's body and the Flash's brain in the body of the Bat."

"I'm pretty sure had a nightmare like this once," Wally mumbled to himself, "But at least this time I'm wearing pants."

Bruce's growing anger slowly became more and more evident on the face of the Flash, desperate to find the solution. "What do you want from us Circe?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Your task is quite simple really, all you have to do is keep this secret between yourselves until midnight. But if anyone finds out the truth, you'll be trapped in each other's body forever."

Bruce and Wally stood in utter disbelief, shocked by the preposterousness of their situation."What is the point of this?" Bruce angrily barked at the sorceress, "It's ridiculous."

"The point of this, _Batman_, is that I get to have a little fun after my night was completely ruined by the buffoons of this disgusting city," she informed him, placing her hands on her hips. "You should count yourselves lucky, your fates could have been much worse."

"Hey lady I don't care what happened, just change us back!" Wally yelled out, he too was growing increasingly upset at their conundrum. "Just because you can't carry a tune doesn't mean everyone else has to pay for it!"

The smug expression on Circe's face was immediately replaced with a fierce scowl at Wally's insinuation that her musical talents were seriously lacking.

"What did you just say? You incompetent excuse for a man!" she bellowed.

"That's enough!" Bruce firmly barked, deciding to intervene before this turned even uglier. Briefly stunned by the commanding aura that seemed to fill the room when he spoke, Circe and Wally each took a small step back, their focus now on the Dark Knight.

"We'll play along with your little game Circe." Bruce coolly stated. "Just promise to leave Gotham immediately and don't come back."

Regaining some measure of confidence, Circe slowly strode towards Bruce, making an extra effort to sway her hips as she approached him, her eyes heavy with lust. Stopping an inch before Bruce, she slowly dragged her finger along his jaw, gazing directly into his eyes. "What on earth do you see in her Batman?" she said with a whisper. "Leave that Amazonian slut and come be with a real woman."

Staring directly ahead, refusing to meet the sorceress's almost pleading eyes, Bruce remained silent, holding his tongue and keeping his temper at bay following the insults hurled towards his princess.

After what seemed like an eternity to Bruce, but was only a matter of seconds, Circe sighed and turned away, slightly disappointed with the Dark Knight's decision.

Gathering herself, she turned to face the two heroes. "Goodbye boys! I hope you two have fun tonight," with a brief casting of a spell, Circe disappeared from sight, leaving two very disgruntled superheroes in her wake.

Wally dropped into a nearby chair, his frustration clearly evident, "Aww man!" he cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "Tonight of all nights, this stuff has to happen," the speedster grumbled, burying his head into his hands. "I finally have a hot date tonight Bats, what the heck am I supposed to do now?"

"Wait a minute, my voice sounds different now, it's not as deep as usual. Oh man, don't tell me, you do a different voice when you're Batman don't you?"

Bruce stared back in silence at his fellow hero, a menacing glare his only response.

"Ha ha! You totally do!" the speedster chuckled in delight, giggles escaping from his mouth. If anyone else had seen the Batman giggling, his image as the gruff protector of the city would surely be ruined.

"Your love life isn't even remotely important right now. We have to figure out how the hell we're supposed to be each other without anyone noticing."

Paying no attention to the concerns of the former Caped Crusader, Wally jumped up with a solution to his dilemma, "I know! I'll just go as you instead," he said clapping his hands together. "The ladies love a broody rich guy."

Bruce walked slowly towards his teammate and whilst the cape and cowl were gone, the menacing presence of Batman still emanated from him. Wally shuffled backwards trying to put some distance between him and the Dark Knight, but unfortunately the speedster wasn't used to his current attire as he tripped over his cape, falling flat on his behind.

The appearance of Flash was far from intimidating, but now possessed by Batman, he practically oozed terror. Towering over his former body, Bruce looked at Wally dead in the eyes, levelling him with a deadly glower, "Not a chance."

"Jeez, alright I'll cancel my date," the speedster reluctantly accepted, "But you owe me big time."

Ignoring Wally's apparently tremendous sacrifice, Bruce proceeded to make him fully aware of their current state of affairs. "You need to get it through your thick head, that we are about to go to a meeting with a mind reading Martian and an Amazonian princess with a lasso of truth," the Dark Knight angrily snapped.

Wally absentmindedly nodded his head along, paying zero attention Bruce's warnings. The speedster was too preoccupied exploring his newly acquired gear, busy playing with the sophisticated hi-tech gauntlet on his forearm, trying to figure out the password to unlock its interface after Bruce masterfully enabled it without him noticing. "Yeah..yeah you're right," Wally mumbled disinterestedly, "What's the plan then Bats?"

"Alright, we have to…." but before Bruce could finish his sentence, they had vanished, transported to the main deck of the watchtower.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

J'onn felt a slight unease in his stomach as the other two founders materialised on the transporter pad, knowing he had a long, arduous lecture in store for him from Batman. Pushing that discomforting thought from his mind, he called out to them, "It's time for the meeting, the rest of the founders are already in the conference room."

The Martian looked towards the two heroes who were stepping off the transporter pad, expecting a deadly stare from the Dark Knight, but Batman seemed indifferent, casually walking towards the elevator. Flash on the other hand was visibly enraged. His fists were clenched tightly in a death grip, a fierce scowl covering the usually cheerful face of the scarlet speedster, a scowl that was directed at him. His eyes never broke contact with J'onn's as he proceeded to follow Batman towards the conference room. To say J'onn was confused was an understatement, he was completely perplexed by the opposite reactions he had received, but chose to brush his concerns away, focusing his thoughts instead on the upcoming meeting.

Just before reaching the conference room, Bruce pulled Wally aside to quickly discuss their game plan. The deep baritone tone to his voice was gone, but the commanding edge was ever present as Bruce began to list his directives for Wally. "Before we go in there, you need to remember that you're going into that room as Batman," Bruce sternly instructed. "So that means no jokes, no stupid comments, no nothing."

Before Wally could get a single word out of his mouth, Bruce continued, "Just sit there and don't say anything. Don't speak unless spoken to and keep your responses short and straight to the point".

Wally folded his arms across his chest in irritation, not at all pleased by the demands being imposed on him. "So you want me to act like some antisocial, crazed loner?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Bruce bluntly stated, brushing off the verbal jab from Flash.

A slow smile appeared underneath the cowl, "No problemo Bats, I can totally swing that for the next few hours. You may not know this, but in the league I'm the king of impressions and I've had plenty of practice doing you," Wally proclaimed. "Wondy's actually pretty good too, but her Batman voice needs a bit of work." His smile even larger now, as a noticeable tinge of excitement lingered in Wally's voice, "I can't wait to bust out my Batman impression without worrying about you finding out and me ending up in hospital."

Wally's declaration of his skills earned him a strong grunt from the Dark Knight. Who refused to get more annoyed than required, also making a mental note of Diana's previous attempts to impersonation him. Bruce then proceeded to state his last order to the self proclaimed impression king. "If you ever get in a situation where you don't know what to say or you think you're at risk of being discovered, just stare at them and they'll shut up".

"Oh, you mean the bat glare!" Wally exclaimed.

"The what?"

"The bat glare, ohhhh…. you don't know do you bats?", Wally asked sheepishly. His head immediately shot downwards, as he nervously glanced down at his feet, knowing that Bruce was probably getting pretty ticked off.

Bruce just stared back, unwilling to display his rising annoyance. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"No." the Dark Knight coldly replied.

"Well, the bat glare is the name we gave that thing you do with your face when you're angry or upset or annoyed," Wally rattled out. "Pretty much your face most of the time," the speedster said with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah... kinda like how your face is now."

"So… uh, how will you handle being me?" Wally asked in a feeble attempt to move onto another topic.

"Don't worry about it," Bruce assured him as he turned to head into the conference room. "I've had plenty of practice masquerading as a babling idiot."

"Ok good," Wally sighed in relief, "Hey, wait a minute!"

Entering the conference room, Bruce and Wally were the last ones to arrive. As they took their seats Bruce noticed Diana eyeing Wally, flashing him with her usual dazzling smile and beautiful blue eyes, her gaze following him as he sat down. Watching Diana look so adoringly at someone else caused his heart to sink. She was the shining light in his cold, dark world, helping him see the world in new ways, always providing the unyielding love and support that helped slowly mend his damaged heart. He sorely missed that affection he was always afforded, now more than ever.

Even before they started dating, for almost three years, Bruce mustered every ounce of strength he had not to meet her warm gaze and return the same smile every time she looked at him. Now seeing her send her affection to someone else made Bruce realise even more how madly in love he was with this amazing woman. He couldn't blame her though, she was smiling at who she thought was Bruce, not knowing that her true love was stuck in the skin of the scarlet speeder for the time being.

With all the founders now present and seated, Superman stood up to begin the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming, I appreciate you being here, especially on a Friday night," he stated appreciatively, his eyes sweeping over each of the founding members.

Looking at Batman, Clark's lips turned into a small grin as he addressed him, "I also want to say a big thank you to our part-time members for taking time out from their busy schedules to be here," he said with an extra cheerful tone.

"Make it quick boy scout, I'm needed in Gotham," Wally coarsely grounded out in trademark Batman fashion.

Bruce inwardly smirked watching Wally's first performance as the Batman, even he had to admit that he was slightly impressed. But that was something he'd keep to himself, never letting the speedster find out.

As with most meetings, the Man of Steel droned on for the next hour, in this particular instance he was going on about setting a good example for the newer members and stressing the importance of leading by example. Under normal circumstances Bruce would be absolutely livid with the Kryptonian for pulling him out of Gotham for such mundane matters. But in this case it actually worked in his favour, chewing time off the clock. As Clark glanced down at his agenda, quickly skimming over his concluding points, Bruce checked the time. It was almost 9 o'clock, they would only need to survive the next 3 hours without anyone finding out their secret. A small measure of relief washed over his mind, knowing they had a good chance of making it, his only concern was Wally screwing it all up. To his surprise, Wally had managed to stay in character while Clark continued to talk and talk, impressing him to certain degree, but watching across the table as the Batman stifled a yawn Bruce knew that Wally's concentration was waning.

Never being one to be unprepared, Bruce had come up with a few contingency plans should the speedster make things difficult for him. He had a certain storage unit in mind where he could lock him up until midnight should it

come to that.

"The last thing I wanted to mention was regarding a particular individual who is no longer part of the league. I'm referring to Huntress," the Kryptonian said with a small sigh.

"I believe she can still be a productive member of the league and make a real difference, so I would like to consider bringing her back, but I wanted to discuss this matter with the rest of you first. What do you all think?"

Quiet took over the room for a few moments, until the warrior from Thanagar decided to break the silence.

"I think we should give her another chance," Shayera began before taking a deep breath. "I know what it's like to make the wrong judgement call and the immense feelings of regret that follow," pausing for a moment to choose her next words, she felt a hand come to rest on hers underneath the table.

She glanced briefly to her right as the brown eyes of John Stewart were firmly locked onto her, his hand squeezing hers tightly as a silent display of love and support. Meeting his eyes, she smiled back softly before gathering herself to continue. "We have to remember that after what happened to her parents, she was blinded by revenge against Mandragora. If one of us were in her shoes, we may have tried to do the same thing."

"I understand what you're saying Shayera," J'onn replied. "However those who are in our position need to have the capacity to show restraint over their actions, even under physical or psychological distress."

"You have a good point there J'onn, but as Kal said, we need to lead by example," Diana explained. "To me, that also means being able to show compassion and provide second chances, especially for those who have fought beside us."

"I know Black Canary still runs into her from time to time and has talked to her about rejoining but she seems like she doesn't want to come back, even with our blessing," John pointed out.

Choosing to cement his place as the Flash, Bruce decided to test drive his Wally West impression. "Don't worry about it guys, I'll talk to Huntress and have her back kickin' butt with us in no time. The ladies can never say no to me," Bruce assured them with a wink and the supreme overconfidence that was so typical of Flash.

Bruce's offer quickly earned him a hard thump on his shoulder from Shayera, "They never say yes either Wally," the Thanagarian shot back. He also received a small frown from the speedster himself, who didn't appear to be amused with Bruce's depiction of him.

"Don't you remember what happened last Tuesday at lunch knucklehead?" John chimed in, "You asked that waitress for her number and then when you called her up, it was the number for pest control."

The entire room erupted into fits of laughter, except for Bruce and Wally, who sank deeper into their seats.

Deciding to save Flash from further mocking, Clark decided to wrap up the meeting, "Ok guys we're done for today, thanks for coming in. We'll finish discussing Huntress' reinstatement in the next meeting."

As they concluded, Bruce walked over to Wally, who was in the middle of talking to Green Lantern about his run in with one of Batman's infamous rogues.

"Just thought I'd let you know, I ran into Firefly this morning responding to an arson call upstate. He burned down four buildings in an industrial complex and injured twenty people," the former marine informed him with a concerned look on his face.

"It looks like he's expanding his range of operations, because I know he's usually only active in Gotham. I've gone over his file in the league database but we don't have too much info on him. I was wondering if you could send me whatever info you have in your archives about this guy?" John asked somewhat anxiously. Even though they had been teammates for years and John considered Bruce a close friend, talking to the Batman always made him slightly uneasy.

"Yeah sure thing, no problem GL," Wally answered as he fiddled with the high tech gauntlet on his forearm, looking up the football score for the Central City Cougars game.

"Uh….. ok, thanks Batman, if you could do it after you get back from patrol tonight that'd be great," John replied mildly puzzled.

"You got it man, I'm gonna go grab some grub, later bro," Wally said waving goodbye as he headed towards the commissary in search for some food.

"Later… bro," John said with an extreme look of confusion etched on his face. More than bewildered by Batman's nonchalance.

"What the hell was that?" John turned to ask the scarlet speedster standing next to him. Removing his palm from his face Bruce muttered, "I have no idea."

As John walked away shaking his head, still trying to process what just happened, Bruce turned to watch Wally leave the conference room, his fists clenched in frustration and fury at his fellow founder's aloofness.

Wally's hot start in masquerading as the Batman fizzled out and by the way he was acting, it was only a matter of time someone figured out something was up. Bruce skulked after the hero of Central City, more than willing to resort to his contingency plans for Wally if necessary.

_**Thanks for making it this far. These first few chapters have to set the scene but I promise the next update will have a healthy dose of Wonderbat. Stay tuned! **_

_**Review are always very much appreciated, and if you have any suggestions please feel free to share them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's finally time for some Wonderbat! Sort of. Hope you enjoy!**_

The silent hallway was soon filled with the sound of boots clanking on the metal floor moving at a quickened pace. This particular shortcut to the commissary was only known by a few leaguers as a few secret passageways were still unknown by most heroes and staff onboard the watchtower. Despite his hyper-metabolism temporarily gone, Wally's appetite was still superhuman and he was more than eager to satisfy his cravings with a burger or six, maybe a few milkshakes too, and fries, yes, definitely some fries and probably a slice of banana cream pie to top it all off.

As he turned the corner two powerful hands gripped his chest, pinning him firmly up against the wall, his mouth immediately covered with a deep and passionate kiss. It was so intense that the poor speedster almost blacked out, having had all the air in his lungs stolen from him. With ragged breath the soft lips slowly left his and as he opened his eyes he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Hello handsome," the gorgeous Amazon whispered, her sapphire eyes dancing with desire.

Wally's jaw dropped to the floor when he realised Wonder Woman was pressed firmly against him, with her intoxicating aroma assaulting his senses, his mind and body suddenly froze. He could not believe what was happening.

"I'm sorry about dinner last night Bruce, Audrey was freaking out about a possible political coup so I had to rush over to Kasnia," Diana informed him, lightly tracing the bat symbol on Wally's chest with her finger.

Wally was still frozen in complete shock, his mind still unable to comprehend what was happening, as Diana continued.

"I didn't get the chance to see you this morning, so I'm hoping I can make it up to you later tonight," she said lovingly, draping her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer together. "I know we were supposed to have dinner later, but I was thinking we could skip that and go straight to dessert," Diana whispered into his ear, a devilish grin on her lips.

Wally tried his best to talk or even blink for that matter, but his mouth wouldn't move and his eyes were stuck, firmly fixated on the gorgeous woman in front of him.

Diana chuckled in response to the silence that hung in the air following her offer, noticing Batman hadn't said a single word, so far his only reply to her was a gaping jaw almost touching the ground.

"No witty remark Mr Wayne?" Diana teased, as her hands moved slowly down his back. She was absolutely loving her effect on him, quite surprised the normally cool and composed Batman was now completely flustered. Unfortunately for Wally the cowl on his face did very little to hide the deep red blush now covering his cheeks.

"Well my Dark Knight, if you can't speak now," Diana purred seductively, firmly grasping his behind, "When I'm done with you later, you won't be able to talk for weeks."

Her actions produced a small yelp which managed to escape Wally's mouth. She giggled for a few moments, more than delighted at her lover's reaction before capturing his lips in another deep kiss. Finally releasing her hold on Wally, the Amazon slowly turned around and headed towards the monitor womb. "My quarters, one hour," she said with a grin.

As Diana approached the doors, she turned her head over her shoulder and glanced back at the still frozen Batman, "And don't forget the whipped cream this time."

Still struggling to process what just happened, Wally absentminded wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and began to follow after Wonder Woman, still stuck in a trance following their encounter. As he approached the doors to the monitor womb, Wally stumbled backwards, his first thought that his cape must have gotten caught somewhere. Turning around, the speedster came face to face with a furious Bruce Wayne, who had a foot planted firmly on the cape, his face twisted in a fierce scowl, seething with pure rage.

"You and I need to talk," Bruce hissed, his voice dripping with venom.

Grabbing him tightly by the top of his cape, Bruce quickly dragged the stunned speedster to the men's room, kicking the doors open on every stall to make sure they were alone before overriding the security controls, locking the two heroes inside.

"Hang on, I can explain!" Wally pleaded, his hands shooting up above his head in an effort to plead his innocence. "Wait, actually I can't. What the heck just happened?"

Before Bruce could open his mouth Wally suddenly gasped, the implications of his earlier encounter finally becoming clear. Turning to look at his reflection in the mirror then back to Bruce, doing so multiple times as he began to wrap his head around this bombshell. "YOU and WONDY? Get out! That's impossible!"

His body suddenly felt heavy, the weight of this stunning revelation crashing down on him. The now distraught hero leaned over and placed his hands on the sides of the sink for support, Wally's head slumped down, shaking it in complete disbelief. "You and Wondy?"

"Yes," Bruce begrudgingly divulged.

"But...but how?" Wally asked, "She's so nice and sweet and kind and thoughtful and, and… and HOT!" Looking at the cowl of the caped crusader staring back at him in the mirror, "And you're like not."

Bruce snarled angrily as Wally's head snapped upwards, his hands rushing to cover his mouth but it was too late. Realising his insult towards the Dark Knight, Wally cursed himself for his slip of the tongue, "What… what… what I meant to say Bats is that you're a total hottie, but Wondy's well, she's Wondy," Wally sighed in contentment, thinking about his kiss with Diana a few minutes prior. "She's the hottest babe in the whole entire world. Actually scratch that, the hottest babe in the galaxy."

Stepping closer to Wally so that he was only inches from his face, Bruce issued his warning, "Listen _very...very ...very_ closely to me Wallace West, stay the hell away from Diana or I'll break every damn bone in your body," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Well actually it's your body," Wally gulped.

"I don't care! Just stay away from her," Bruce roared at the now whimpering hero. "I'll be watching you, if you come even within 30 feet of her, you're a dead man."

"But… but I thought Batman doesn't kill?" Wally managed to stutter.

"There's a first time for everything," Bruce growled viciously, the stone cold glower on his face sending chills up Wally's spine.

Wally had never seen Bruce so worked up, even the Joker and Luthor didn't get this kind of treatment from him. The speedster knew if he wanted to stay alive and in one piece he'd better follow Bruce's orders. But there was still one huge question which racked his brain, something he was just dying to know. Even if it cost him his life, he would find the answer.

"Ok, I just have one question for you then Bats," Wally said as he turned to face this very lucky man. "How in the world did Di end up with you?" he asked, still skeptical of this whole situation.

Bruce hated talking about his personal affairs in general, even more so with certain irritating individuals like the one standing in front of him. "That's none of your business," he grumbled dismissively.

Getting into Fort Knox was easier than getting the Caped Crusader to open up about his love life, but Wally was determined to find out how on earth Bruce had managed to do it. "So no blackmail, no mind control and no magical spell?" the speedster quizzed incessantly, "You got her all by yourself?"

"Yes."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Wally dropped to his knees, clutching Bruce's ankles, "Teach me your ways master!" he yammered, "I am your humble student! I'll do whatever it takes!" Wally cried out.

"Get up," the Gothamite barked, in no mood for Wally's antics.

"We need a plan to make it through the rest of the night," Bruce pointed out. "First thing's first, I need you call Alfred to let him know I'll be late for patrol and get Nightwing and Robin to cover for me."

"Sure thing Bats!" Wally eagerly replied, quickly unlocking the gauntlet's holographic display. "Uh… so how do I call Jeeves on this thing?"

"Give it to me," Bruce grumbled, pulling the gauntlet towards him, "And how did you get into the system anyway? It's password protected."

"91939," the speedster grinned triumphantly, "Guess somebody forgot to change it after our little run in with the Justice Lords".

"He forgets his monitor duty shifts, but that he remembers," Bruce muttered under his breath.

"Alright Wally, when Alfred answers, repeat exactly what I told you earlier."

"Ok Bats, you got it."

The large WayneTech logo on the screen was soon replaced by the face of the distinguished British butler, who was in many ways the unsung hero of the entire Batclan, always there to stitch them back together when they returned home battered and bruised, the rock that they all depended on.

"Good evening Master Bruce, how may I be of service?"

"Hi Jeev… I.. I mean Alfred, hello there Alfred," Wally stuttered.

"What can I do for you sir?" Alfred politely replied whilst hiding his confusion at this slightly odd exchange.

"I'm going to be late for patrol tonight, can you get Nightwing and Robin to cover for me?"

"Of course Master Bruce, is everything alright?" Alfred's concern started to grow, there was little that could prevent Bruce from going on his nightly patrol. The only occasions in the past were either global calamities or circumstances revolving around a certain Amazon.

Given the lack of any substantial alerts on the Batcomputer, it wasn't difficult to deduce that whatever was keeping Bruce from his patrol most likely involved the Themysciran princess.

"Everything's fine Alfred, don't you worry," Wally assured the older gentleman.

"What about Miss Diana? Please tell me she is alright," Alfred questioned, his voice heavy with concern.

"Diana's fine, we just have a little issue here because I haven't been myself lately," Wally replied with a simultaneous quick wink directed at Bruce. "But it's nothing I can't handle," the speedster tried his best to convince him.

"Forgive my asking sir, but what exactly happened between you and Miss Diana?"

Alfred usually maintained professional courtesy regarding Bruce's personal affairs, however when it came to matters involving Diana, he knew that his ward often struggled to deal with his emotional programming to instinctively push people away whenever they got too close.

"Uh…um... We're just not talking right now," Wally blurted out, scrambling to find a suitable answer. "I mean I'm not talking to her right now."

Alfred's concern quickly morphed into frustration at his ward, "Oh no, not again Master Bruce," he scoffed with a huff of exasperation.

"Miss Diana is the best thing to ever happen to you," Alfred sternly remarked. "Whatever you have done this time, I must insist you apologise to her at once!" the British butler scolded.

"Hold on, you don't understand, I… I… I didn't do anything wrong," Wally stammered out.

"Despite your usual insistence of that argument sir, there have been countless occasions on the contrary where your rather boorish behaviour has upset many an individual," Alfred firmly retorted.

Following a brief exhale to calm his nerves, the frown on Alfred's face remained as he continued to scold Wally, "Master Wayne, how many conversations have we had about this? For heaven's sake sir please, do not push her away again."

This was not good, Bruce thought to himself, Alfred used _Master Wayne_, a term only reserved for when the butler was extremely upset with him.

"I... I... I…," Wally stammered, trying his best to think of a response to calm the raging storm in front of him.

"I insist that you apologise to Miss Diana immediately, and do everything humanly possible to make it up to her. Goodnight to you sir!"

With that, the screen went blank and the two heroes stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "I think that went well," Wally said with a nervous chuckle, a feeble attempt to ease the tension in the room.

"That was a complete disaster," Bruce grumbled, removing his face from his palm yet again. "You obviously can't handle being Batman around other people, you're going straight to my quarters and staying put until midnight." It was the safest bet to keep him from compromising their cover, as no one would dare ever enter Batman's room under any circumstances.

Wally took umbrage at his impending confinement, not at all happy at the prospect of being locked away in isolation, "What the heck do you expect me to do for the next two and half hours while you're off having fun?"

"There's a 75 inch flat screen tv built into the wall with over 700 cable channels, that should be more than enough to help you pass the time," Bruce assured him.

Wally's eyes widened with shock and his attempt at a gruff voice did little to mask his obvious jealousy, "You have a TV the size of a wall built into your actual wall?"

"Yes."

"Aww no fair, how come I don't get one? I totally understand the newbies not having them but at least a founder like me should get that."

"I paid for it."

"Fine," the speedster grumbled in indignation. "I'll stay in your room for the rest of the night until this stupid thing wears off."

"Good. Let's go," Bruce replied, turning swiftly on his heel as he started to make his way to his quarters.

"One second big guy," Wally said, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I'll do it… on one condition."


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for the really big break between updates, life has been quite hectic. I kind of lost my writing mojo for a while, but it's finally back. At least for now. Anyway, I really appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

"What is it?" the Dark Knight questioned, as his mind raced through all the conceivable requests his teammate would likely ask.

"I need you to get me some digits," the speedster declared with a sly smile. "You must have some smooth skills if you got Wondy to go out with you, so all I ask is that you help a pal out." If Bruce was as good as Wally thought, this would be a piece of cake.

Bruce remained silent as he contemplated Wally's request. While he didn't approve at all of his underhanded romantic tactics, cooperating with him here it would most likely make him follow orders. After running a cost benefit analysis in his head, Bruce ultimately decided to placate Wally, hoping that the speedster would then at least behave himself for the next few hours.

"Fine," Bruce answered curtly.

Wally's face immediately lit up, surprised that his request was accepted. "Really? You will? Great!" The speedster then bounded down the hallway, quickly making his way towards the commissary, positively giddy at the prospect of a date with a lovely female leaguer if everything went according to plan.

As the pair arrived at the commissary, Wally scoured the room eagerly searching for any potential romantic partners. In just a few moments he had found his targets. Fire, Ice and Crimson Fox all seated together enjoying some lively conversation. "Ok Bats, see those babes sitting by themselves on that table behind Red Tomato? Get me their numbers."

"His name is Red _Tornado_," Bruce pointed out with a grumble.

"Tornado, tomato, who cares?" Wally dismissively brushed aside the Caped Crusader's correction. "I can learn the newbies names another time, right now my focus on the hotties over there."

"They have names Wally," Bruce scolded.

"Yeah, yeah I know and they have numbers too, chop chop Casanova," Wally pressed, ushering Bruce towards them.

"They're all sitting together, you expect me to flirt with all of them at the same time?"

"I expect you to work your magic Romeo," Wally replied, pushing a reluctant Bruce towards the table of superheroines.

Instinctively flicking the switch to the suave billionaire playboy persona he had put on countless times in the past, Bruce strode confidently towards them secretly hoping he'd be able to pull this one off. Despite the plethora of experience he had in the art of seductive conversation, it would be especially difficult this time around as he would have the handicap of being Flash. These weren't airhead socialites at some charity gala he could schmooze in an instant, these women were justice league, some of the most brilliant women on the entire planet. It would take much more than a few witty one liners to impress them. He had to come up with a plan, and fast.

As Bruce reached the three heroines' table, they abruptly stopped their conversation, simultaneously turning their attention to the hero standing next to them. "Good evening ladies," Bruce greeted them with a low rumble, a confident grin smeared across his lips. "May I join you?"

"Uhh... sure," Ice replied hesitantly, not wanting to be rude to a senior leaguer like the Flash. The speedster's reputation as an eager flirt clearly preceded him, as Bruce could sense his presence here was very much unwanted. The smiles that had been on their faces vanishing the moment he sat down, instead replaced by unimpressed gazes directed at him. Charming them now seemed to be out of the question, so Bruce decided to take an alternate approach.

"How can we help you Flash?" Crimson Fox asked.

"Batman's going to be running an undercover mission and he wants the three of you to join him," Bruce informed them in hushed tones, creating an atmosphere of secrecy. "It's off the books so he can't use the regular communication channels, and that's why he asked me to get your personal numbers." The Gothamite then guided their attention discreetly pointing to Batman who was standing motionless on the other side of the bustling commissary, with his unwavering stare directed at their table appearing to all but confirm Flash's claims.

Bringing their attention back to the speedster seated next to them, the three heroes shared a momentary glance with each other before hurryingly scribbling down their numbers onto a pair of napkins, with Fire then quickly sliding them across the table towards Bruce. Wally watched on in pure amazement as the frowns and dismissive gestures which first greeted the Dark Knight when he sat down were very soon replaced with wide eyed smiles and excited discussions.

The speedster's jaw was on the floor yet again as the Caped Crusader walked back towards him, waving goodbye to the elated heroines, the napkins with their scribbled phone numbers clutched in his other hand. "What the heck did you say to them?" Wally questioned in awe as Bruce handed him their numbers.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Bruce replied sharply.

With the speedster's request now finally complete, the pair made their way to the upper decks of the Watchtower towards the founders' quarters. "So what are you gonna do about Wondy?" Wally asked, deciding to break the silence between them. "She made it pretty clear she wanted some _alone_ _time_ with me," he absentmindedly stated. After receiving a soul shriveling glare from Bruce, Wally immediately realised his error, "S..s..sorry, I..I mean, alone time with you. Not me. You."

"Don't worry about that," the Caped Crusader grumbled, "I'll take care of Diana." Taking another deep breath to calm his boiling temper, Bruce issued his last directive to Wally. "Just go to my quarters and stay put," he gruffly stated, "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm making the entire commissary menu vegetarian," the Dark Knight threatened in no uncertain terms.

Wally felt his chest tighten with fear, just the mere thought of no triple cheeseburgers or pepperoni pizza to soothe him after a rough mission or a boring monitor duty shift was enough to frighten him half to death. "You wouldn't!" the speedster gasped.

"Try me," Bruce dared him with a snarl.

Wally couldn't believe that Bruce would resort to something like that. It was low, even for him, "You monster!" the speedster cried out.

"And don't you forget it," Bruce quipped with a triumphant smirk. The heroes' little exchange was then interrupted by a ringing in the side of Wally's head, the heavenly sound of Wonder Woman's voice immediately filling his ear.

"I'm on my way," she whispered alluringly, "See you in five."

The speedster stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Bruce by the forearm. "Wondy's on her way!" he panicked, "What are we going to do?"

"Leave it to me," Bruce assured him. "Just go straight to my quarters, understand?"

"You got it big guy," Wally replied.

A brief nod from Bruce was all he got, as the Dark Knight instantly disappeared in a red blur, racing off to intercept Diana.

Wally stood there for a few moments, processing the events of the night so far. He and Bruce had swapped bodies and had to act as each other without anyone noticing, otherwise they'd be stuck like this forever. But the biggest surprise of the night actually came from the mind shattering revelation that Bruce and Diana were dating. Despite seeing Bruce in action moments earlier, witnessing him get Fire, Ice and Crimson Fox's numbers in a matter of minutes, a trace of doubt still seemed to linger in the back of his mind. The speedster was still slightly skeptical of the whole situation and was itching to get into the specifics of how they ended up together.

Wally's face immediately lit up, as the hero of Central City remembered something that Circe said earlier. She mentioned the last time she fought Batman he had someone else with him. That someone may possibly have more information about the origins of this seemingly unbelievable romance between the Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess.

It didn't take long for Wally to change his plans as he immediately turned on his heel, quickly making his way to the senior leaguers' deck below, a destination firmly set in his mind. The speedster mentally winced for a moment, briefly thinking about what Bruce would do to him if he found out what he was doing. Technically he was still going to Batman's quarters, he was just taking a little detour, and that was enough to put his mind at ease.

Reaching the quarters of the hero who would hopefully provide some more clues about Batman and Wonder Woman, Wally knocked on the door, silently wishing that someone was inside. He was immediately greeted by a stunned leaguer, who was briefly taken aback at the sight of the Caped Crusader standing in the middle of the doorway, towering over her.

"Good evening Batman," she said politely, having now adjusted to his presence, "What can I do for you?"

"I have a few questions for you," Wally announced bluntly, trying his best to give a typical Batman response.

"Of course, come on in," the hero stepped aside, welcoming the temporary Caped Crusader into her quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody, first off I want to apologise for my extremely long absence. Since it's been quite a while since my last update, I tried my best to write as much as possible for this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who left reviews, it really helps motivate my lazy self knowing that there are folks out there who like my story. The plan right now is to update at least once a month.**

**Now this is not fic related, but given everything that's happening in the world right now, I hope you are all safe and doing well. Please take care of yourselves and those around you. We'll get through this.**

The Dark Knight was no stranger to thinking on his feet. In fact, it was such a frequent occurrence in both his roles as Gotham's nightly protector and billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises, not having to adjust his strategy on the fly felt slightly odd. As Bruce rapidly made his way to intercept Diana, he felt a strange pit in his stomach, an overwhelming sense of anxiety that only seemed to come about when he had to deal with the beautiful Amazon princess. He faced psychopathic criminals hellbent on global domination on a routine basis without batting an eye, but with Diana he always felt nervous. With her it was different, she was different.

"How's it going Wondy?" Bruce asked, cheerfully falling into step alongside Diana as they made their way down the corridor, his delivery and intonation bearing an almost eerie resemblance to that of the real Wally West.

"I'm doing well," she replied to his greeting with an angelic smile, clearly in high spirits. "How about you?"

"Can't complain, everything's peachy for ol' Flash," Bruce sighed merrily to reinforce his current facade."What are you up to this fine evening?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing full well where she was headed.

"I'm going to meet a friend," Diana answered whilst trying her best to hide the gleeful smile that was threatening to emerge on her lips. It was no secret that the Amazon was notoriously bad at telling a lie, so to circumvent that problem and still abide by her own strict moral code, she had learned to make her answers vague and nonspecific when the situation called for it. It was the truth after all, Batman was indeed a friend, a really, really, really close friend.

"You wanna go play some Brawlin' Bots?" Bruce offered in a pretty feeble attempt to distract Diana. "You can be the green one."

"That's really nice of you, I know how much you like the green one," Diana replied with a smile as they continued to make their way down the hallway. "But I'm sorry, I can't right now."

Bruce began to internally panic as he walked alongside her, even after their very brief exchange it was only a matter of minutes before they reached the founder's quarters. The Dark Knight had to come up with a plan, and fast. As they passed the training rooms, Bruce came to an abrupt stop, hatching another idea to hopefully stall the Amazon. "Hey Di," he called out. "How about you and go a couple of rounds?" Bruce asked, pointing to the sparring rooms.

Diana stopped and turned to face him, a small measure of pity on her face as if being challenged by a young child. "I'm in a hurry, Flash," she told him politely, "Maybe another time." Wally had her utmost respect as a fellow superhero, his heart and bravery almost unmatched, but it was clear as day to absolutely anyone as to who would win in a fight between them.

"What's the matter?" Bruce goaded her with an arrogant smirk smeared across his lips, "You scared?"

The caring smile on her face and any thoughts of concern for the speedster Diana had immediately vanished. After letting Wally down as gently as possible, the last thing she expected was his pompous attitude and borderline idiotic challenge. "Be careful what you wish for," the Themysciran Princess warned sternly, her eyes narrowing with disdain.

"And here I thought you Amazons were the toughest fighters around," Bruce scoffed emphatically. "But maybe you're just chicken," his haughty tone dripping with unbridled smugness. The Dark Knight immediately cursed himself, mentally wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. An IQ of 192 and the best plan he could come up with was pissing off the fiercest warrior on the planet, he was honestly surprised at the sheer stupidity of his plan. Despite its lunacy, it was most definitely a sure fire way to distract Diana and keep her occupied in the meantime. But whether he'd actually make it out alive was of greater concern.

Bruce watched in despair as Diana's expression morphed into a simmering rage, her jaw and fists clenched tightly, her eyes now two blazing sapphire infernos. While she wanted nothing more than to see Bruce, her pride wouldn't let her back down from this insult to her honour and the honour of her sisters and homeland. Given this substantial breach of respect, she ultimately decided she could spare a few minutes to teach Wally a lesson he wouldn't ever forget. Batman would just have to wait a few minutes longer, the princess thought to herself, this was something she had to do.

"Have it your way then," Diana growled through gritted teeth, turning around towards the training rooms. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she muttered under her breath as she walked past him. With his throat suddenly becoming quite dry, Bruce swallowed a hard gulp as he followed after her, towards a demise of his own making. As he trailed the Amazon in an almost anxious silence, the Caped Crusader took some solace in the fact that at least Wally would have arrived in his quarters by now, far away from anyone who he could potentially blow their cover to.

(...)

"So what can I do for you Bruce?" Zatanna inquired, staring curiously at the cloaked figure standing beside her coffee table. Despite considering Batman to be a very close friend, she was slightly concerned as visits from him were about as rare as a blue moon.

Wally's face turned a pale, ghostly white as soon as Batman's secret identity was uttered from her lips. Time seemed to slow to a halt, with his mind going into complete overdrive as he began to have a nervous breakdown. How did she find out? Had he forgotten to wear the cowl? Had it come off? Did he say anything by mistake? Did Zatanna use some magic to see his face? A torrent of questions flooded through the mind of the now trembling speedster as he tried to figure out how she knew. Wally's heart sank to the floor at the thought of Bruce finding out that he had given away his secret identity. There was no doubt about it, he was a dead man. Yup. Bruce was going to kill him.

"B..B..Br..Bru...Bruce?" the poor hero managed to sputter out in a panic. "Wh..who is this Bruce you speak of?" Wally laughed nervously, his whole body shaking with fear. "I..it is I, B..Batman."

Zatanna stood in surprise at the very strange reaction from the Caped Crusader. "It is I, Batman?" she snickered, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her from falling over in hysterics. "Who talks like that?" the heroine laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Relax Bruce, I soundproofed this room. No one can hear us."

Her words didn't seem to get through as Wally was still frozen in fear, too afraid to speak a single sentence . Confused by the look of horror covering Batman's face, Zatanna reached out to place a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the visibly shaken protector of Gotham. "You know I know, right?" she calmly reassured him, still trying her best not to laugh at his strange reaction. "You trained with my Dad before you started doing all this Batman stuff. Don't you remember?"

"Y..y..you know?" the speedster meekly stuttered.

"Yup. I know about you, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim and Barb," Zatanna replied in a comforting manner as she listed off the members of the Batclan. "I also know you have a crush on a certain Amazon friend of ours but you haven't done anything about it yet," she teased him with a nudge of her elbow. "God knows why," she sighed, knowing how perfect they were for each other.

"I..I was just testing you," Wally blubbered out, trying to recover from his obviously puzzling reaction.

"Okayyy…" the magician replied, placing her hands on her hips as she tried to wrap her head around their entire exchange. "Did you need anything, or did you just want to test me?" Zatanna asked, still perplexed at their strange conversation.

After taking a few moments to regain some of his composure, Wally straightened himself up, reimmersing himself into the Bat persona he had actually maintained quite well up until this point. "I wanted to ask you about Circe," he stated in the deep baritone voice of the Dark Knight. "You were with me last time I faced her, what happened?"

"What's up with your memory today?" Zatanna asked, her confusion growing more and more by the second. "Let me see," she thought aloud, tapping her finger on her chin as she tried to recall the events of that interesting evening. "You were making excuses for you and Diana not dating, then Circe turned her into a pig, you called me for help, B'wana beast tried to hit on me, you and I tracked her down to some cabaret club and we tried to fight her but it didn't work out," Zatanna then paused for moment to catch her breath. "So then you made a deal with her and saved the day with your lovely singing voice."

"I sang?" Wally asked in complete disbelief, not believing that Batman would sing. He was certain that Bruce only allowed himself to speak thirty words a day at most, only breaking that threshold if he wanted to lecture somebody for what they did wrong. That somebody usually being him.

"Yes, you sang," Zatanna assured him with a smile, remembering fondly how moved she, the entire audience and even Circe were after Bruce's mesmerising performance. "Remind me to thank Ricky whatshisname for teaching you that song," she chuckled.

The fear behind Wally's eyes moments ago was soon replaced with pure excitement, the speedster now positively bursting with glee at this newfound information. He had originally come to see Zatanna to find out how Bruce and Diana started dating, but that would now have to wait. Learning for the first time that Batman actually sang in public, the speedster saw it as a once in a lifetime opportunity to mess with Bruce. If he could somehow obtain footage of that, the possibilities were seemingly endless, the world was his oyster. At the very least it was a get out of jail free card for the next time he ticked off the Dark Knight. "Can you show me anything from that night?" Wally questioned her whilst simultaneously trying to restrain his excitement. "Actually, just the singing part," he told her, "I need to see it again."

"Why?"

"Uhhh… it's for a case," Wally blurted out, trying his best to provide a plausible explanation. "Yes, that's right, it's for a case. A super secret case, that I, Batman am currently investigating," he proclaimed confidently. His efforts to maintain the 'bat' persona obviously now taking a backseat to the more pertinent matters at hand.

"Ok sure," Zatanna replied, not wanting to pry too much in Batman's business. Waving her wand she began her incantation, "Yalpsid yromem tnemgarf ma I eulb!" the magician cried out. A holographic recording then materialised in front of them, providing the pair a perfect view of the Caped Crusader's moving rendition of Am I Blue. Wally watched along in stunned silence, the notorious prankster similarly awestruck by Bruce's deep, soulful ballad.

"Wow," the speedster exhaled in amazement, "That was something."

"It sure was," Zatanna smiled softly. "If the whole billionaire by day, superhero by night thing doesn't work out, at least you have a fallback career," she teased him with a light chuckle.

Closing the distance between them in one swift step, Wally was now just mere inches from Zatanna's face, the relaxed atmosphere in the room gone, now replaced with rising intensity. "I'm gonna need a copy of that," Wally stated in a low, very Batman like rumble, his request appearing instead as an indisputable directive.

"Ok, one second," she answered, taking a step backwards to regain some personal space. Zatanna then snapped her fingers and opened her palm to reveal a small usb drive. "Here you go," Zatanna offered, giving the device to Batman.

As soon as she handed the usb to Batman, to her complete surprise, she found herself being squeezed tightly, now the subject of a bear hug from the Dark Knight, swaying her from side to side. "Thank you, thank you so so so much," Wally blubbered into her ear, trying his best to hold back his tears having been overwhelmed with happiness.

"Uh… you're welcome Bruce," Zatanna stammered nervously, patting him on the back, the poor magician was utterly dumbfounded by this very unnatural display of affection from Batman.

After what seemed like an eternity to Zatanna, Wally finally released his hold on her and made his way towards her door. "Thanks again Zee! I'll catch you later!" the speedster waved back as he exited her quarters.

As the door closed behind him, she sensed something strange, like a change in the atmosphere, a lingering presence in the mystical ether around so to speak. She didn't notice it at first, as her attention was completely drawn to the Dark Knight occupying the middle of her room. But it was much more noticeable now, especially after Batman had left. Zatanna slowly sat down on her couch, taking a deep breath as she tried to process what had been the strangest experience of her life so far, which was really saying something given her line of work. Batman's extreme gratitude was so strange, he had never ever thanked her so profusely before. Now that she thought about it, even when she helped him find and save Diana from Circe, he didn't actually say thank you. The Caped Crusader only admitting that thanking people was something he was never really good at. As she continued to mentally analyse their exchange, she remembered how different his speech patterns and mannerisms were, even the hug was so uncharacteristically Batman.

Something was wrong.

(...)

Bruce cursed himself repeatedly as he followed Diana to the sparring room reserved only for senior leaguers at the far end of the training hall. The sound of her cracking her knuckles in anticipation for their bout had the Dark Knight wishing he had time to amend his will. Why did he have to piss her off? He asked himself.

Taking his position at the opposite end of the room as he usually did when they would spar under normal circumstances, Bruce began to stretch and loosen his muscles, preparing himself for the beatdown of a lifetime from the simmering Amazon.

"Catch," Diana called out bluntly, tossing him a black bracelet with glowing lights. At first glance it appeared to be quite advanced technology, something he had never seen before.

"What's this?" Bruce asked, inspecting the bracelet she had just given him.

"Something I had Mr Terrific whip up for me," the Amazon answered coldly as she placed it on her wrist. "It temporarily nullifies the wearer's powers, which lets them train more intensely," Diana informed him.

"It's perfect for letting me show you just how strong the Amazons truly are," she bit out with deadly venom, "Watch and learn Wally West."

"Shit," the Gothamite whispered under his breath as Diana lunged at him with almost malicious intent.


End file.
